Ne pas gagner pour perdre
by karashi-saya8
Summary: Hermione rentre plus tôt à Poudlard pour venir en aide à ses professeurs débordés. Là, elle apprendra que le noir peut parfois cacher une lumière bien plus accueillante. Après tout n'est ce pas dans l'oscurité que les étoiles sont les plus belles?
1. Chapter 1: Rentrée avancée

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire est ma toute première fanfiction alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Severus n'intervient pas encore dans ce chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude, il arrive. J'ai aussi cru comprendre qu'à la lecture du tome 6, beaucoup de choses seront peut-être à remettre en question et commejustement je n'ai pas encore lu le livre,( J'attends sa parution en version française.)il ne faut pas vous attendre, sauf hasard, à ce que ma fic en tienne compte mais je verrai si je m'y adapterais ou pas après lecture.

**disclaimer:** Malheureusement et comme tout le monde le sait, ces fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais bien à J.K.Rowling dont l'imagination a toute mon admiration.

* * *

**Chapitre I : rentrée avancée.**

La rentrée n'était prévue que pour dans une quinzaine de jours. Pourtant, Hermione s'activait déjà autour de ses valises se repassant en mémoire les événements qui avaient entraîné ce départ anticipé.

Bien que la guerre ne batte pas encore son plein, la tension pesante qu'elle engendrait, était déjà plus que palpable et devenait chaque jour de plus en plus oppressante. Sentant que même Poudlard ne pourrait peut-être bientôt plus garantir un lieu sûr, le directeur avait confié au personnel enseignant la tâche de renforcer les charmes et autres protections tout autour du château. Cela occupant déjà une grande partie de leur temps habituellement dédié à la préparation des cours de l'année scolaire à venir, certains professeurs se devaient aussi de remplir les missions qui leur avaient été assignées par l'Ordre. Dumbledore s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de demander officieusement aux Préfets en Chef de revenir à Poudlard plus tôt que leurs camarades pour aider aux préparatifs de la rentrée.

"Fichues valises! Pourquoi ont-elles toujours l'air plus grandes quand on les achète que quand on voudrait qu'elles acceptent enfinde se fermer pour pouvoir partir avant d'être en retard!" ragea Hermione alors qu'elle venait de se coincer le doigt dans le fermoir d'une de ses deux valises.

Hermione comprenant très bien en quoi son aide serait la bienvenue avait tout de suite accepté la requête. Malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement - cela dépend du point de vue – son homologue masculin, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy et ne devant son poste qu'au regard dissuasif de toute protestation de son « cher » directeur de maison, n'arriverait que trois jours avant la rentrée. En effet, celui-ci, en Malfoy qu'il est, avait décrété qu'il n'allait tout de même pas sacrifier la fin de ses vacances ensoleillées pour venir en aide à une bande de bons à rien incapables d'assurer leur boulot dans un vieux château hanté dirigé par un vieillard à moitié gâteux.

A moitié gâteux… au contraire Hermione pensait que Albus Dumbledore était encore parfaitement en possession de tous ses moyens intellectuels et c'est justement cela qui lui faisait peur. Parfois, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard malicieux de cet homme qui semblait savoir tout et n'être jamais surpris de rien, elle ressentait la crainte de n'être qu'un pion sur son l'échiquier et qu'il soit prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins.

Après une bataille acharnée avec le fermoir, Hermione parvînt à boucler sa deuxième valise.

« Mignonne ! C'est l'heure, tu vas finir par être en retard. C'est à l'école que tu vas, pas à un défilé de mode ! »

C'est sûrement ce qu'aurait crié son père du bas de l'escalier se dit la jeune fille en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre. Et sa mère aurait sûrement frappé doucement à l'arrière de la tête de son marien lui disant de laisser sa fille tranquille et en lui murmurant pleine d'espoir : « Peut-être qu'elle se fait belle pour son petit ami ! » Alors, sûrement son père aurait levé les mains en signe d'abandon et serait parti attendre dans le salon en maugréant au sujet des femmes et de leur stupide coquetterie.

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Une fois cela fait, elle claqua la porte d'entrée et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'il se serait passé…

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas très long mais c'est le premier chapitre. Laissez moi une review, cela m'aidera pour la suite et en plus cela ne prend pas longtemps...


	2. Ch2:Surprise, surprise mais pour qui?

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire est ma toute première fanfiction alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'ai aussi cru comprendre qu'à la lecture du tome 6, beaucoup de choses seront peut-être à remettre en question et comme, justement je n'ai pas encore lu le livre (j'attends sa parution en version française.), il ne faut pas vous attendre, sauf hasard, à ce que ma fic en tienne compte mais je verrai si je m'y adapterais ou pas après lecture.

Severus apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre. J'espère juste que mon Severus vous plaira.

**disclaimer:** Malheureusement et comme tout le monde le sait, ces fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais bien à J.K.Rowling dont l'imagination a toute mon admiration.

**Résumé :** Hermione, après un été difficile, rentre plus tôt à Poudlard pour aider ses professeurs débordés en ces temps de guerre. Là, elle apprendra que le noir peut parfois cacher une lumière bien plus accueillante. Après tout, n'est-ce pas dans l'obscurité que les étoiles sont les plus belles?

* * *

****

**RAR:**

**CrazyMarie :** Comme tu me l'avais demandé,voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisou. Il me reste qu'une chose à te dire...Merci!

**Lupini-filiae :** Pendant les vacances, j'essaierai de publier toutes les 1 ou2 semaines. Cela dépend un peu du temps libredont je disposeet de l'étatdemonimagination. Par contre, quand je reprendrai les cours ce sera plus aléatoire. Je crois que je publierai dés que j'aurai fini un chapitre, enfin, en laissant minimum une semaine et demi entre deux parutions. Merci pour ta review. Bisou.

**samikitty :**Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et en espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Gros bisou.

**Maugreyfiliae:** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Bonne chance à toi aussi. Bisou.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Surprise, surprise… mais pour qui ?**

Bien que Hermione était certaine que ce ne serait pas le Poudlard Express qui l'emmènerait jusqu'au collège, le rendez-vous convenu avec Dumbledore se situait bien voie 9 ¾.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas la destination que la préfète avait indiquée au conducteur du Magicobus et c'est devant le Chaudron Baveur qu'elle descendit ses valises en poche.

Après avoir traversé le célèbre bar, tapoté avec précision sur les briques au-dessus de la poubelle et débouché sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Gringotts où elle possédait son propre compte.

Les gobelins ne firent aucune difficulté à la mener à travers le souterrain jusqu'à son coffre. Elle posa son regard quelques instants sur les piles de pièces devant elle : un coffre ordinaire pour une sorcière ordinaire, vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier. Hermione se dit que si elle voulait faire des études dans une grande université, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un travail de vacances. Enfin, pour le moment cela pouvait encore attendre! La sorcière soupira avant de remplir une petite bourse dont elle aurait besoin au cours de l'année pour l'achat des cadeaux de Noël et les diverses commandes de bouquins qu'elle achetait pour approfondir ses connaissances sur les sujets vus en classe ou parfois juste sur un coup de tête.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne regarda même pas les deux gobelins qui la saluèrent pour la remercier de sa visite. Elle ne vit pas non plus la grande silhouette noire appuyée sur l'immense porte d'entrée en bronze quand elle la dépassa. Mais quand une voix doucereuse se faufila jusqu'au creux de son cou, elle sursauta.

« Miss Granger, je pensais bien vous trouver par ici. Ah, les Gryffondor toujours à faire les choses en dernières minutes, si pitoyables, si… prévisibles! Je ne peux que constater que notre Miss-je-sais-tout nationale ne fait pas exception à la règle. »

« Pr…Professeur Snape ! » balbutia Hermione qui n'avait strictement rien n'écoutait de ce que son professeur avait dit, trop surprise de le voir ici. D'ailleurs que faisait-il ici ? Ne devrait-il pas être avec les autres enseignants à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui ?

« Arrêtez donc de prendre cette tête d'ahurie, on dirait un poisson en train de se noyer. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, cela ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude, il manque juste la minuscule lueur de compréhension qu'abrite parfois votre regard sans oublier bien sûr celle de votre orgueil démesuré de miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-le-montre qui la suit habituellement. »

Hermione, la surprise passée, ne comptait pas se laissait marcher sur les pieds par un Batman des cachots imbu de sa personne doublait d'un salopard sadique ayant de graves problèmes comportementaux vis-à-vis de tout ce qui ne portait pas de vert et argent ou qui n'était pas aussi « noir » que lui.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais ma tête aurait peut-être l'air moins ahurie si elle ne s'était pas momentanément retrouvée nez à nez avec votre… charmante… apparition. Mais, vous me voyez surprise, professeur, vous qui êtes si peu enclin à la compagnie gryffondorienne, vous voilà à m'accoster en pleine rue au risque qu'un de vos « précieux » amis vous surprenne. Que me vaut cet immense et fantastique honneur dont je n'aurais pu me passer ? A moins évidemment que vous ne trouviez simplement plus la conversation d'un de ces pitoyables Gryffondor aussi inintéressantes qu'avant ? »

Si Severus était surpris que la Préfète en Chef ose répliquer à un professeur, il n'en montra rien et après un court instant, il répondit d'une voix agacée :

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, Miss Granger, ma position envers votre groupe minable n'a heureusement pas changée. Si je suis là et à contre cœur, je vous l'assure, c'est que j'avais d'autres affaires à mener ici et comme tous mes autres collègues semblent être indisponibles, notre cher directeur m'a chargé de la corvée de vous ramener avec moi. Nous nous rendrons à la gare comme prévue mais je dois d'abord terminer ce que j'ai à faire »

« Oh ! » Le sourire mi-moqueur qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Hermione lors de sa tirade précédente disparut en une seconde. A quoi donc s'attendait-elle ? Pourquoi donc croyait-elle qu'il l'avait abordée ? Elle savait pourtant bien que Severus Snape ne parlerait pas à un Gryffondor volontairement si ce n'est pour l'humilier ! Hermione, quelque peu déboussolée, fit la chose la plus naturelle pour elle (après se précipiter à la bibliothèque), elle posa une question.

« Affaires ? »

Severus soupira.

« Oui, Miss Granger, des affaires! Des affaires qui ne vous regardent en rien d'ailleurs. »

« … »

« … »

« Profes… »

« Miss Granger, pas la peine d'user de votre si précieuse salive. » La coupa Severus. « Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez aussi bien matraquer les gens avec un interminable flot de questions que vous n'y répondez insolemment et abusivement, que les questions vous soient posées directement ou non. Je vais donc étancher votre insupportable curiosité de Gryffondor ce qui, je n'en doute pas, m'évitera de graves maux de tête. »

« Je ne rép… »

«Miss Granger ! Sachez que pour votre impertinence, Gryffondor perdra aléatoirement cinquante points au cours de la première semaine ! Maintenant, les affaires dont je vous ai parlé sont en fait des commandes d'ingrédients que Mme Prompresh a oublié d'envoyer. Vu l'agitation régnant à Poudlard depuis ces dernières semaines, ceci n'est pas fort étonnant. Toujours est-il, qu'elle n'a remarqué cet oubli qu'hier et qu'il est trop tard pour envoyer les commandes. Je suis donc venu moi-même chercher les ingrédients qu'il nous est le plus urgent d'obtenir. »

Le professeur Snape prit une profonde respiration. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il était rare qu'il parle autant et surtout si ce n'était pas pour insulter et humilier un pauvre Gryffondor tremblant devant lui.

« Voilà, Miss Granger, si vous avez d'autres questions sur ce sujet, ayez l'amabilité de les garder pour vous ! De toute façon, je n'y répondrai pas. »

Hermione resta muette. Oh, des questions, elle en avait bien quelques unes. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'homme devant elle prenait la peine de lui expliquer tout cela. Il aurait très bien pu lui ordonner de l'attendre là et partir sans explication. Il serait revenu tous ses achats terminés et il lui aurait été facile de faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à avoir quelque chose à redire sur la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Mais non, il était là en face d'elle et lui parlait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de la civilité, presque. Hermione se décida enfin à parler.

« Non, professeur, je n'ai plus de question. Je comprends à quel point vous devez tous être occupés au château et Mme Pompresh autant que les autres. Je serai heureuse de vous aider dans vos achats pour rattraper le temps perdu en ce que je crois, vous qualifierez de bavardages inutiles. Mais… pour cela… Professeur ? »

Severus releva les yeux, intrigué par l'hésitation de son élève puis par sa soudaine détermination quand elle l'avait appelé pour avoir son attention. Sans avoir besoin de rechercher, son regard d'ébène se planta dans celui couleur noisette. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait toute autre personne dans ce cas là, Hermione n'essaya pas de détourner les yeux ni de résister au regard pénétrant de son enseignant, elle l'accepta. Elle l'accepta simplement sans bouger, elle le laissa se plonger en elle bien que ce soit elle qui eut l'impression de s'être perdue en lui. Entourée de ses abîmes, Hermione n'y tombait pas, elle s'y était jetée et s'y perdait, volontairement. Severus essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise face à ce comportement, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement quand il entendit l'unique et simple mot qu'elle prononça sans une once d'hésitation.

« Merci. »

Les yeux du professeur de potions clignotèrent d'étonnement. Elle s'était pourtant ouverte à lui, il avait vu toutes ses émotions défiler, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à la légimencie ! Pourtant, il en était sûr, il n'avait vu ni de mensonge ni d'hypocrisie ni même de peur dans son regard. C'était impossible, elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire ça honnêtement, sans arrières pensées, presque… innocemment ! Non, impossible. L'aurait-elle pu ?

Severus se secoua mentalement et repris contenance, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Alors, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sortir un long parchemin enroulé de sa poche. Il le déroula à peine, juste pour pouvoir en lire les premiers mots, puis il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et commença à avancer, plantant là le sujet de ses pensées. Il avait déjà fait cinq pas quand il s'arrêta abruptement et pivota la tête pour regarder en arrière.

« Alors, vous venez, Miss Granger ? »

Silence. Battement de cœur. Silence. Battement de cœur. Silence. Réaction.

« Heu… oui…. »

Hermione dut courir pour rattraper Severus qui repartait déjà en grandes enjambées vers un magasin à l'autre extrémité du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle l'atteignit juste au moment où il en franchissait le seuil.

Exténuée, elle prit appui sur sa manche pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, elle le fit jusqu'au moment où rougissante, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle leva la tête et un irrésistible sourire s'étira sur son visage devant l'air indifférent qu'affichait son compagnon alors que la porte se refermait sur eux avec un doux bruit de clochette.

* * *

**à suivre...

* * *

**

Deuxième chapitre terminé. Il change un peu d'ambiance par rapport au premier mais c'est voulu.

Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review,je me suis rendue compte que cela memotivait vraiment.

Enfin en tout cas, je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous donne envie de continuer.

Gros bisou.

Karashi-saya8


	3. Une escorte bien silencieuse ou presque

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire est ma toute première fanfiction alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'ai aussi cru comprendre qu'à la lecture du tome 6, beaucoup de choses seront peut-être à remettre en question et comme, justement je n'ai pas encore lu le livre (j'attends sa parution en version française.), il ne faut pas vous attendre, sauf hasard, à ce que ma fic en tienne compte mais je verrai si je m'y adapterais ou pas après lecture.

Fffyou, ce chapitre m'en a donné du fil à retordre ! J'avais toutes les idées mais pour leur faire prendre forme et que ce ne soit pas trop confus… La galère ! Enfin, je suis assez contente du résultat et je fais le voeux que vous le soyez aussi. Ce chapitre tend à expliquer l'état psychologique d'Hermione. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

**Disclaimer: **Malheureusement et comme tout le monde le sait, ces fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais bien à J.K.Rowling dont l'imagination a toute mon admiration.

**Résumé :** Hermione, après un été difficile, rentre plus tôt à Poudlard pour aider ses professeurs débordés en ces temps de guerre. Là, elle apprendra que le noir peut parfois cacher une lumière bien plus accueillante. Après tout, n'est-ce pas dans l'obscurité que les étoiles sont les plus belles?

* * *

**RAR :**

**Samikitty** : Contente que le deuxième chapitre ait plu. J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-ci, en tout cas il m'a donné du fil à rendre celui-là. Bonne lecture !

**Melinda Poteauxroses** : A quand la suite ? Ben, je dirai que c'est à maintenant ! C'est vrai qu'elle est innocente ta question… ou presque Bisou. A plus.

**Etincelle de vie** : Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil. Je l'ai appliqué directement. Géniale ? Wouahhh, je rougis. En espérant que tu continues à mettre en pratique ce beau verbe qui sonne si bien aux oreilles des auteurs… Bisous et encore merci.

**CrazyMarie** : Rebonjour à toi aussi ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue entre les personnages dans ce chapitre mais bon, c'est pour mieux les apprécier quand ils sont là ! Et puis surtout ce chapitre est nécessaire pour éviter de se retrouver avec une histoire sans queue ni tête, une larve gluante quoi… Avoue que ce serait assez gênant qu'au même. Gros bisous pas baveux (Je dois vraiment avoir un truc contre les larves, moi !)

**ELdiablo** : Merci beaucoup. Bisous

**Siryanne** : « Quoi ! La grande Siryanne ne pas savoir quoi dire ! » « Non, c'est pas ça, c'est qu'elle dit juste le nécessaire. » « Ah, ouf ! J'ai eu peur, je croyais que le monde allait me tomber sur la tête. » « Eh ! Mais non ! Mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ? On n'est plus aux temps des Gaulois. En puis tout le monde sait que le ciel que l'on voit n'est qu'une illusion créée par notre subconscient pour éviter la panique chez les claustrophobes. » « Les claustrophobes ? » « Ben oui, pour ne pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont passé et continueront à passer leur vie en somnolant, enfermés dans un Kinder Surprise géant ! » Sur ce,… à bientôt et merci. Bisou.

**Zephira Snape** : « Attention! Le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau ! Il est frais mon chapitre ! Sentez comme il est frais ! Comment ça il n'est pas frais ? Venez, Madame, venez sentir s'il n'est pas frais ! Ah vous voyez qu'il est frais… » Bon j'arrête là sinon je vais plus savoir m'arrêter. Faudra vraiment que je pense à éviter de répondre aux reviews après minuit. C'est mauvais pour ma santé mais surtout pour celle des pauvres revieweurs qui me sont pourtant bien sympathiques. Sisisi, c'est frais…heu, vrai. Je voulais dire vrai. Merci encore à toi de supporter ça ! Ce n'est pas trop pénible qu'au même ? Gros bisou bien frais…

**Snapye :** Woooooouaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Ah non, avant… Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Maintenant… Wooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! Il faut absolument que tu me tiennes au courant ! Ce chapitre t'a-t-il aidé à mieux cerner l'histoire ? Bon, il manque peut-être encore quelques éléments, (comme on dit : « Je ne mets pas tous mes oeufs dans le même panier. » C'est bien ce qu'on dit ?) mais pas de ceux qui sont essentiels pour comprendre l'intrigue ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait réalisé ce qui est sûrement un de mes plus gros points faibles ! Bien oui, tout le monde ne peut pas être dans ma tête et deviner ce que je n'ai pas écrit. Je ne comptais expliquer le problème avec les parents d'Hermione que dans un ou deux chapitre mais finalement, j'ai mis l'explication dans ce chapitre. (Je n'en dis pas trop tout de suite, tu n'as pas encore lu le troisième chapitre. Enfin tu as peut-être commencé par ça mais dans le doute, …) En tout cas, c'est sûr c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Encore merci et bonne lecture. N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis, s'il te plaît.Bisous.

**Ykyrya :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ton intérêt sera récompensé. Voilà le troisième chapitre, il a été long venir mais il est aussi plus long à lire. A plus. Bisou.

**Maugreyfiliae :** Sûr que t'aimes bien Severus toi ! Je pourrais t'organiser un rendez-vous mais malheureusement, il est du genre plutôt fidèle. Et puis Hermione est facilement jalouse alors tu risquerais de te retrouver avec des furoncles partout. Allez, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as Maugrey et puis plein d'autres aussi je suis sûre (ben oui Maugrey n'est qu'un de tes préférés. Moi, lu ta bio ? Noooooonn… et puis de toute façon, elle est la pour ça, na !) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisou.

**Infinitylight : **...bien sympathique… Excellent, tu parles comme ma meilleure amie. Simple mais efficace. C'est ça qui compte ! Dis moi si ton idée s'approfondie avec ce chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements. Gros bisou.

Je n'ai du oublier personne mais si c'est le cas, indiquez moi votre sentence.

* * *

**Une escorte bien silencieuse ou presque.**

Hermione venait d'arriver sur la voie 9 ¾. Comme elle le pensait, ce n'était pas le Poudlard Express qui l'y attendait. Ce n'était même pas un train qu'Hermione trouva là, ni même un bus d'ailleurs. C'était entre les deux. Un peu comme un tramway, en fait.

Un bruissement de cape la prévint que son compagnon était derrière elle.

Il n'avait plus dit grand-chose depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le premier magasin. Il avait juste marmonné quelques commentaires sur les ingrédients et lui avait seulement répondu quand elle avait marqué son étonnement face au grand nombre d'ingrédients à acheter. Et encore, il avait poussé un soupir avant de parler d'une voix ennuyée :

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss Granger, qu'à la fin de l'année passée, Mr Londubat, après de nombreux essais, a enfin réussi à créer une explosion assez puissante pour atteindre mon armoire d'ingrédients ? Il a ainsi réussi à détruire la moitié de ma classe et envoyer la totalité des élèves, dont vous, à l'infirmerie. Dans mon souvenir, Potter avait même de très jolies boursouflures sur le visage qui contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec son teint verdâtre. »

Hermione avait grimacé à l'évocation de cet incident. Ce jour-là, elle avait heureusement eu le réflexe de se jeter un sort de protection dés que les premières éclaboussures l'avaient touchée. Cela lui avait valu de ne rester que deux jours à l'infirmerie mais la plupart de ses camarades y avait passé une semaine entière. De plus, Snape s'était fait une joie de donner à Neville des retenues chaque soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Rusard et il avait fallu à Hermione des heures pour convaincre Neville que se jeter de la tour d'astronomie n'était pas la bonne solution.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière elle. Il lui signalait qu'il était tant de partir.

La Préfète se retourna pour se diriger vers l'entrée du compartiment mais après un instant d'hésitation, elle pivota et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Quand elle demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient simplement pas transplané ou utilisé la poudre de cheminette, son professeur crispa la mâchoire comme si elle venait de lui rappeler un profond mal de tête qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier.

« Pour faire court, le professeur Dumbledore pense que chaque élève a le droit à son petit tour de train-train avant d'arriver à Poudlard. »

Severus ferma les yeux fortement pour essayer de se sortir de la tête la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec son supérieur.

A vrai dire, quand il avait émis l'idée du transplanage devant son directeur, celui l'avait regardé horrifié et s'était écrié :

« Enfin, Severus, vous n'y pensez pas ! Pour les élèves, une rentrée à Poudlard sans voyage en train, c'est comme une journée sans bonbon au citron ou sucette à la cerise ou sorbet à la framboise ou… »

Severus s'était vu très vite abdiquer face à cette vision de l'enfer qui se profilait devant lui. Il fallait bien avouer qu'Albus Dumbledore avait encore une très, très, très longue liste d'arguments en réserve et tous aussi sucrés les uns que les autres.

Hermione en voyant son professeur fixer avec un regard noir le vide devant lui, préféra s'abstenir de toutes autres questions sur le sujet et monta dans l'unique compartiment que comprenait son transport.

* * *

Ce fut plus de deux heures plus tard qu'Hermione se décida enfin, pour la première fois depuis leur départ, à lever les yeux de son livre. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme qui se trouvait dans un coin du compartiment. Il avait été si silencieux durant tout le début du voyage qu'elle aurait presque pu oublier sa présence. Il était adossé au mur et regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait relâcher son attention et elle se dit que comme cela, son visage paraissait plus jeune. Les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus doux bien que ses sourcils soient encore légèrement froncés. Elle se demanda un instant à quoi il pouvait bien penser avant de se faire la réflexion qu'elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Avec un soupir, Hermione détacha ses yeux de l'homme en noir et les laissa glisser sur les paysages qui défilaient. Elle se plongea à son tour dans ses propres pensées.

Quel était ce sentiment ? Elle se sentait sereine et joyeuse mais en même temps, cette sensation la rendait inconfortable et en colère contre elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aurait du se sentir. Ce sentiment n'était pas exact, pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé…

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois et demi depuis ce jour qui avait rasé toutes les prévisions d'avenir qu'elle aurait pu faire.

**Début flash back.**

Après qu'Hermione fut descendue du Poudlard Express et ait dit au revoir à Harry et Ron qui partaient chacun de leur coté, elle attendit ses parents devant la gare. Une première heure passa alors qu'elle rageait de ne pas avoir son portable sur elle. Au bout de la deuxième heure elle se fit à l'idée que ses parents n'arriveraient sûrement pas, sans doute avaient-ils été retenus à leur cabinet. Hermione décida de prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à chez elle. Là, elle n'aura qu'à aller chercher son portable dans sa chambre et appeler ses parents.

Ce ne fut que quand la voix aimable de la femme du téléphone lui dit que l'appareil qu'elle essayait de joindre était justement injoignable qu'Hermione commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Hermione savait que cela voulait dire que le portable de ses parents était soit hors service soit en dehors du réseau de communication. L'idée du hors service lui paraissait peu probable, ses parents étaient bien trop soigneux avec leurs affaires. Quant à la deuxième hypothèse elle était encore moins vraisemblable. Pourquoi seraient partis en voyage dans une contrée lointaine alors qu'ils savaient que leur fille rentrait aujourd'hui ? Hermione alla dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas cette hypothèse. Non, c'était sûr, ils n'étaient pas en voyage. Pas avec le dîner pour trois qui attendait dans le four.

Hermione inquiète se repassa en mémoire, une à une, les questions de ses examens pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle était en plein questionnaire de Soin aux Créatures Magiques quand le téléphone sonna. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de faire retentir une deuxième sonnerie qu'elle avait déjà décroché. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété quand son interlocuteur se présenta sous le nom de Dr Patens.

Elle apprit que ses parents avaient eu un accident de voiture quelques heures plus tôt et qu'ils avaient du être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Sa mère n'avait que des blessures superficielles et s'en sortirait avec de simples cicatrices. Par contre son père était dans un état critique et son sort incertain. La jeune fille était priée se rendre le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, chose pour laquelle elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Arrivée là-bas, on lui dit que sa mère avait déjà conduite dans une chambre et ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Son père quant à lui était toujours en salle d'opération et les médecins ne pouvaient rien dire sur son état pour le moment.

Mme Granger se réveilla trouvant sa fille à son chevet. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou de soulagement causant une grimace de douleur à sa mère. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le camion arrivait car ils étaient en train de rire au sujet d'un film où les sorcières avaient toutes une verrue sur le nez, des araignées ou un serpent dans les cheveux et de longs ongles peints de rouge. Ils se demandaient s'ils verraient un jour leur fille comme cela.

La mère d'Hermione demanda alors comment allait son mari et sa fille lui répondit avec un sourire forcé qu'il était toujours en salle de soin mais qu'il irait bien.

« Bien sûr qu'il ira bien, tu connais ton père, c'est un costaud. Il ne va pas nous laisser pour si peu. » déclara chaudement sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Hermione sourit en retour et ce fût ce moment que choisit l'infirmière pour apparaître et dire qu'il était temps de laisser la patiente se reposer. Hermione sortit après avoir étreint sa mère et alla attendre dans le couloir.

La fête de fin d'année de la veille avait duré longtemps et elle s'était prolongée encore plus longtemps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La nuit d'Hermione avait donc été pratiquement inexistante mais elle était bien trop inquiète pour s'endormir maintenant alors faute de mieux elle commença à somnoler.

«Excusez- moi, vous êtes bien Mlle Granger ? »

La Mlle Granger en question leva des yeux fatigués sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la mine dépitée. Quand il posa sur elle des yeux remplis de tristesse et de pitié, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle se mordit la langue avant de s'adresser au médecin.

« Allez-y Docteur, maintenant ou plus tard, cela fera tout aussi mal. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot en sortant de l'hôpital, ni en se laissant tomber sur son lit, ni en vidant la bouteille de vodka qu'elle avait trouvé à la cave ni même en s'affaissant sur le plancher à coté de son lit où elle finit sa nuit.

Son père était dans le coma. Il n'avait rien à dire.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien à dire. C'était sans doute aussi le bon moment pour prendre la première véritable cuite de sa vie mais aucune cuite n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui se passa le lendemain.

On lui avait indiqué que sa mère s'était rendue au chevet de son mari le matin même et qu'elle n'était plus sortie depuis. C'est donc devant une porte à l'étage des comas qu'elle hésita un instant avant de rentrer avec un souffle profond.

La pièce était sombre. Un lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce entouré de nombreux appareils. On pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes. L'une couchait sur le lit et l'autre courbait au-dessus de la première. On entendait un murmure ininterrompu comme un psaume qui résonnerait sans fin dans le coeur d'une église. En essayant de distinguer les mots qui était prononcés, Hermione comprit avec stupeur que sa mère avait une conversation avec son père et mais que surtout, elle faisait comme si il lui répondait.

« Mam…Maman ? »

Sa mère n'eut aucune réaction, elle continuait à parler au corps immobile à ses cotés.

« Maman ! »

La femme plus âgée cligna des yeux et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Elle eût un mouvement de surprise en se trouvant face à sa fille. Après un court moment, elle lui sourit.

« Excusez-moi, Mlle, je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer. Serait-il possible de parler moins fort, mon mari est un peu fatigué ? Vous êtes l'infirmière qui s'occupe de mon mari ? Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune, on croirait que vous avez le même âge que ma fille qui est encore à l'école. »

Hermione hoqueta de surprise puis son sang se glaça d'effroi. Un sentiment d'étouffement la prit et elle se précipita hors de l'hôpital. Elle courut alors jusqu'au moment où ses jambes ne lui répondirent plus. Etalée dans l'herbe d'un parc, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration et serra les yeux pour oublier un instant cet hôpital, ce corps immobile et surtout cette mère qui ne la reconnaissait plus.

**Fin flash back

* * *

**

Hermione n'avait parlé de l'accident ni à Harry ni à Ron. Le poids de la guerre était déjà bien assez lourd sur les épaules de Harry pour lui rajouter en plus le poids de ses malheurs personnels. Quant à Ron, il était celui qui remontait le morale d'Harry donc pas question de lui donner d'autres préoccupations. En plus, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le dire à Harry et on en reviendrait au premier problème. De toute façon, Hermione préférait garder ça pour elle, cela lui évitera les regards emplis de pitié comme ceux auxquels elle avait droit à chaque visite à l'hôpital.

Quand ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient proposé de passer une partie des vacances chez les Weasley, Harry n'ayant passé qu'une semaine dans la maison des Dursley, Hermione avait refusé. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle partait en France avec ses parents voir ses cousins. Comme elle ne les avait pas prévenus non plus qu'elle retournait plus tôt à Poudlard, elle avait ajouté dans sa lettre qu'elle ne reviendrait que tard le soir, à la veille de la rentrée. Cela lui évitera de devoir refuser une autre invitation à passer les derniers jours des vacances chez Ron avant de prendre ensemble le train comme ils l'avaient déjà fait les années précédentes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis mais elle avait eu l'impression que Dumbledore préférait que cela reste plutôt discret. Bien que avec Malfoy, tous les Serpentard devaient déjà être au courant.

Hermione avait donc passé l'été seule. Elle était allée chaque jour voir ses parents mais en rentrant rarement dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle préférait se tenir à la porte et imaginer que c'est à elle que sa mère parlait. Elle ne restait jamais longtemps, cela lui était trop douloureux.

* * *

Dans ses moments de déprime profonde, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir envie de sourire même avec Harry ou Ron. De toute façon, avec ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, elle ne pensait pas en avoir le droit, pas pendant que sa mère se morfondait au-dessus du corps de son mari.

Et voilà qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée à Poudlard qu'elle se surprenait à offrir un de ses plus beaux et pas à n'importe qui en plus ! A ce type qui avait toujours était méchant et injuste envers elle et pour qui elle n'avait jamais eu de sympathie. Il fallait qu'elle soit devenue complètement folle !

Ce qui la révoltait le plus ce n'était pas ce sourire ni à qui elle l'avait adressé. Non, c'était que pendant cette journée, elle avait failli oublier. Oui, elle avait failli oublier dans quel état étaient ses parents et elle s'en voulait. Comment avait-elle pu ?

Pourtant cette journée n'était pas si extraordinaire. Ils n'avaient pas fait le tour du monde ni marché sur la lune et pourtant quoi qu'elle dise, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait apprécié cette journée et même la compagnie. Peut-être, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi sarcastique et… mais non, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas été exactement comme d'habitude, il avait était plus doux, presque plus gentil…

Sans qu'elle sans rende compte, Hermione passa tout le reste du trajet à laisser ses pensées vagabonder à propos de l'homme à ses cotés, essayant de rassembler le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui et en lui jetant parfois des coup d'œil pour essayer d'observer certaines de ses mimiques faciales.

* * *

Severus, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Où qu'il essayait de diriger ses pensées, la Gryffondor s'imposait à son esprit. Il revoyait sans cesse son sourire et ses grands yeux noisette, il sentait sa peau tintait au souvenir de la sensation de chaleur produite parla main d' Hermione à travers le tissu de sa robe et il l'entendait, encore et encore, la sincérité dans sa voix quand elle avait prononcé ce mot qu'il ne pensait jamais être adressé à lui à part pour simple formalité. En tout cas, jamais on ne lui avait dit comme ça, aussi… Rhaaaa ! Maudit Dumbledore et ses idées saugrenues !

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir. Il savait bien qu' Albus aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre s'il avait pu mais tout le monde était occupé et on ne pouvait pas laisser la Préfète en Chef et meilleure amie du Survivant sans surveillance. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Autant la mettre directement sur les genoux de tonton Voldy.

La jeune fille n'en avait pas connaissance mais une barrière magique avait été dressée tout autour de sa maison. Cette barrière prévenait directement Albus et les membres de l'Ordre de garde à ce moment-là si tout sorcier aux intentions hostiles entrait dans le périmètre de sécurité.

Severus décida qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son élève. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était née pour voir cette guerre, ni si le choixpeau l'avait mise à Gryffondor avec Weasley et Potter, ni si ce dernier était la cible préférée d'un psychopathe en puissance et ce n'était pas sa faute non plus si c'est lui qui avait du venir la chercher et passer la journée avec elle parce que Pompresh avait oublié une commande.

Le directeur de Serpentard repensa à la journée qu'il avait passée avec cette fille appartenant à la maison opposée à la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il s'était vraiment attendu à bien pire.

'Au moins, elle, elle est venue.' se dit-il en se rappelant la réaction égoïste de Draco face à la demande du directeur. Il aurait cru que Malfoy verrait que c'était un bon moyen pour obtenir des informations qu'il pourrait rapporter à son père mais le jeune homme semblait penser qu'un mangemort dans la place, c'était bien suffisant. Bien sûr, la décision de son filleul plaisait plutôt à Severus, cela lui éviterait de devoir jouer au gentil mangemort, fidèle à son gentil maître des ténèbres ce qui était la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Granger, elle si elle était là, c'était évidemment poussée par tous ses bons sentiments de Gryffondor. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de l'avouer mais la jeune fille était plutôt douée et saurait se rendre utile. 'Mouais, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est peut-être pas si pitoyable pour une Gryffondor.'

* * *

Severus fut sorti de ses pensées par le crissement des freins, ils étaient arrivés. Aucune calèche n'avait été prévue pour eux et ils durent donc rejoindre Poudlard à pied. Ce qu'ils firent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Arrivé l'entrée du château, Severus poussa la porte et la tînt pour Hermione. En haut du grand escalier, Severus se retourna vers elle et cassa le silence pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la gare:

« Les professeurs vous attendent dans la Grande Salle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez sûrement le droit à maints remerciements de leur part. Après tout, c'est sans doute pour ça que vous êtes venus, non ? Ne croyez pas que je vais vous favoriser pendant l'année pour ce que vous allez faire pendant ces deux semaines. Pour moi, vous resterez toujours une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et par-dessus tout, un de ces pathétiques Gryffondor ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il pourrait s'avérer que mes collègues trouvent du soulagement dans n'importe quelle aide, même aussi infime que la vôtre. Et, je pense qu'au vue de l'emploi du temps de tous les professeurs et du directeur, l'aide d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pourrait se révélait être… bienvenue. »

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver un mouvement que son professeur de potions avait déjà rejoint ses cachots.

Que venait-il de dire ? L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, un immense sourire éclaira le visage d'Hermione pendant qu'elle poussait les portes de la Grande Salle.

Cela avait été une belle journée. Et même, une magnifique journée.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce troisième chapitre. J'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez avec impatience.

Bisou.

Karashi-saya8


End file.
